Recién casados
by Higea
Summary: Fitwilliam y Elizabeth Darcy acaban de celebrar su boda en la capital y la vida de casados empieza ahora.


Unas suaves caricias, más parecidas al aleteo de una mariposa que a otra cosa, despertaron a una dormida Elizabeth Bennet, que parpadeó totalmente adormilada antes de reparar en los profundos ojos azules de su flamante marido, que la miraba con emoción contenida.

- Despierta Lizzy, ya hemos llegado.

Aquel había sido un día intenso. Primero la boda en Londres, para hallarse más cerca de la que sería la residencia de los Darcy y luego la despedida con su familia, emotiva sobre todo en lo tocante a su padre, Jane y Bingley, bochornosa en lo referente a su madre. Por lo demás había sido una perfecta mezcla de impaciencia y felicidad de ensueño mientras realizaban el viaje en un cómodo carruaje. Habían conversado mucho aunque sobre todo habían compartido miradas cargadas de significado hasta el momento en que Lizzy, no pudiendo más, había caído dormida presa del desgaste propio de una boda.

Por eso le sorprendió hallarse ya en Pemberly, una mansión que iluminaba la noche en una calurosa bienvenida para la reciente pareja. Antes de darse cuenta, la mano de Darcy, grande y cálida, sujetaba la suya para ayudarla a descender del vehículo, dando tiempo a que la chica admirara nuevamente el clásico esplendor del hermoso edificio, esta vez con vistas de noche.

Elizabeth sonrió entusiasmada y cohibida ante las vehementes frases de Darcy asegurándole que todo lo que veía era, desde aquel día, compartido por ambos. Sin embargo no era aquello lo que más la turbaba en ese instante. Era el después. El momento que llenaba de ansiedad y emoción a cualquier novia el día de su boda, sobre todo por las distintas ideas que cualquier muchacha se había formado al escuchar a hurtadillas cuando una joven esposa relataba sus impresiones a otras más experimentadas.

Entraron, pudiendo deducir por parte de Elizabeth que debía ser muy tarde ante la práctica ausencia de criados, a excepción de la señora Reynolds, el ama de llaves, que enseguida los cumplimentó con felicitaciones llenas de dicha y contención.

- ¿Desea la señora tomar un baño antes de acostarse? – sugirió por fin con benevolencia, captando el estado casi abrumado en el que se hallaba Elizabeth.

- Sería muy apropiado, gracias señora Reynolds – contestó Darcy en su lugar, despidiéndose así del ama de llaves -. Imagino que ya conoces la casa a grandes rasgos debido a tu visita anterior pero ¿tal vez preferirías una nueva visita?

- Mañana – respondió escuetamente y con una leve sonrisa. En aquellos momentos se sabía tan nerviosa que no confiaba en que su capacidad de atención diera para más que para evaluar el vestíbulo.

- Mañana pues – convino, correspondiendo a su sonrisa antes de acariciarle el rostro levemente con la mano libre, puesto que con la otra aún no la había soltado -. Vamos a la habitación que Georgiana ha preparado para que sea la nuestra a partir de ahora.

Al apartar la mano de su rostro Elizabeth pudo comprobar cómo se crispaba brevemente, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara formando dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, algo más relajada al percibir también los nervios que él se esforzaba por mantener bajo control.

Cruzaron la casa hasta el ala este antes de llegar a las habitaciones, que, como era de esperar, habían permanecido cerradas a las visitas cuando Elizabeth había ido con sus tíos. La que iba a compartir a partir de aquel día con su marido estaba al final del pasillo. Se sonrojó levemente conforme se acercaban, dejándose llevar por la mano de Darcy en una actitud más que impropia en la enérgica Elizabeth.

Le gustó de inmediato. Georgiana había adornado para ellos una habitación bonita y modesta, tal vez por recomendación de su hermano que conocía más a Lizzy que la joven Darcy y sabía que la suntuosidad podría incomodarla. Los muebles parecían de caoba, bastante sobrios pero sin duda elegantes. En realidad aquella era la impresión general que daba la habitación, poco sobrecargada, con cortinas ligeras, un par de sillas, una cómoda, la cama que ocupaba de por si la mitad de la habitación y un tocador con un espejo que era sin duda lo más elaborado de la estancia.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que mientras ella hacía un examen visual exhaustivo de la habitación Darcy había estado acariciándole los nudillos con el pulgar en un gesto cariñoso y cuando se volvió hacia él para expresar su opinión descubrió su mirada fija en ella.

- ¿Es de tu agrado, señora Darcy?

Lizzy sintió un escalofrió al escuchar cómo pronunciaba su nuevo apellido con aquella seriedad tan suya que sin embargo quedaba un tanto truncada por el amor que transmitía su mirada.

- Lo es y mucho. Debería agradecer a Georgiana…

Sin embargo no llegaron a escuchar el final de la frase porque Darcy la interrumpió con un beso apasionado y dulce cargado de emoción que Elizabeth no tardó en corresponder, a pesar de su sorpresa inicial, primero torpemente y luego con unas ganas que rivalizaban con las de él. Esta vez sus manos subieron para aprisionar su rostro mientras que las de ella cayeron torpemente a sus lados, sin saber qué hacer con ellas.

Quedaron así unidos durante bastante rato hasta que Darcy por fin fue disminuyendo en intensidad y terminó por quedar simplemente pegado a ella, apoyando la frente en la suya, aún sujetando su delicado rostro entre las manos y con el agitado aliento de ambos uniéndose en el escaso espacio que les separaba.

- Lizzy… - murmuró al cabo de un rato y con la voz algo ronca.

Abrió la boca como para decir algo más pero en su lugar se agachó un poco y la tomó en brazos con suavidad, haciendo que ella soltara una risita divertida, esta vez sí, echando las manos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Qué haces, señor Darcy? – preguntó con diversión mientras aprovechaba para dirigirse a él con cierta formalidad a modo de broma.

- Llevarte a tomar tu baño.

Lizzy simplemente no supo cómo tomar aquello del mismo modo que le costaba conjugar la imagen que tenía de su marido en sociedad con la que le mostraba en la intimidad. Parecía deseoso a la par que cariñoso, se notaba incluso en la forma en que la sujetaba contra sí, firme pero sin hacerle daño, manteniéndola apoyada contra su pecho, en el que Lizzy pudo sentir su corazón latiendo fuerte y rápido. Casi sin pensar se llevó una de sus manos al pecho para sentir el propio, que parecía a punto de desbocarse por los nervios.

Darcy interpretó erróneamente aquel gesto y le dio un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que la dejaba en el suelo con cuidado.

- No te preocupes, no voy a lastimarte. Jamás lo haré.

Ni siquiera se sintió tentada a corregirle puesto que seguido de aquellas palabras su marido fue dejando un reguero de besos por todo su rostro demasiado agradable como para hacerle parar. Decididamente, le gustaba aquella faceta de su marido que sólo estaba reservada para ella, pensó anonadada mientras volvía a besarla en los labios, esta vez con más suavidad. Un beso tierno que le decía que la quería, al igual que las caricias en su espalda.

Pero no eran caricias. Las manos de él habían estado buscando la tela sobrante de su vestido antes de cogerla y tirar de ella hacia arriba. Lizzy se envaró, provocando que, junto al hecho de tener que separarse de ella para quitarle el vestido, Darcy se separara de sus labios y la mirara.

- No te voy a desnudar – prometió con un implícito "aún" en su frase.

Poco a poco y ante una nueva oleada de besos, Elizabeth volvió a relajarse entre sus brazos, permitiendo que su marido le quitara el vestido y quedara ante él sólo con las enaguas que contrastaban con el tono sonrojado que había adquirido su piel.

Él se separó un paso de ella para admirarla, momento que aprovechó Elizabeth para fruncir los labios en una sonrisa, intentando ocultar su incomodidad. Aunque debía admitir que aquella mirada no sólo la turbaba sino que la complacía.

- ¿Disfrutando de las vistas, William?

La miró con seriedad antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa.

- Casi desde el primer momento en que te vi he pensado que tienes unos ojos y una sonrisa hermosos pero sólo hoy tendré la confirmación de que toda tú lo eres – Lizzy abrió los ojos con falsa indignación aunque internamente sorprendida ante el último comentario, que contenía un deje humorístico, pronunciado por Darcy. No sabía qué le había sorprendido más, si el comentario en sí o el hecho de que hubiera humor en él -. De momento lo que veo resulta muy prometedor – aclaró eliminando la distancia que los separaba para volverse a fundir en un intenso beso.

Esta vez sus manos acariciaron sus brazos desnudos, erizando el vello de Lizzy que empezaba a disfrutar con aquel juego, a pesar de que se sentía abrumada por tantas sensaciones nuevas. Sus manos siguieron subiendo hasta la base del cuello de la chica y terminó por reseguir la línea de su mandíbula con ambos pulgares antes de separarse de ella.

- ¿Prefieres ser tú quien me desvista o quieres que lo haga yo?

Ella entrecerró los ojos, evaluando qué debería hacer. Por un lado le parecía que debería tomar la iniciativa pero ya estaba demostrando cuán nerviosa estaba y no quería que él notara cómo sus manos temblaban al desvestirlo, eso contando que supiera hacerlo. Torció el gesto, sin darse cuenta de que le estaba observando de modo fijo e incluso descortés.

- ¿Disfrutando de las vistas, Lizzie?

La pregunta, repetida con evidente diversión, sacó de su ensimismamiento a la chica que se sonrojó antes de musitar que podía desvestirse él mismo, algo que él se apresuró a obedecer hasta quedar ante ella en calzones.

Tras varios segundos en los que intentó no desviar la mirada y apreciar en todo su esplendor el torso marmóreo de su marido terminó por dejarse vencer y desviar la vista hacia la tina llena de agua humeante. Por ese motivo no llegó a ver la sonrisa cariñosa que se dibujó en su rostro al ver a la siempre directa Lizzy tan tímida e insegura. Se acercó a ella, colocando tras su oreja un mechón de cabello que había escapado de su asidero.

Con delicadeza tomó una de sus manos y muy lentamente, como intentando no espantarla, la llevó hasta su torso, justo encima de su corazón, donde ella notó nuevamente el latido acelerado de él sumado a la calidez de su piel y al hirsuto vello de su pecho.

- Yo también estoy nervioso – afirmó como respondiendo a una pregunta muda que ella había hecho al alzar la mirada hasta la de él.

Le soltó la mano con la misma lentitud con la que se la había tomado y ella flexionó los dedos tentativamente, presionando sobre su piel a lo que Darcy le sonrió de forma alentadora, provocando otra sonrisa en ella, que empezó a trazar dibujos sobre la piel de él, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, que ahora se encontraban entrecerrados. Pero Lizzy sabía, a pesar de lo difícil de leer en su expresión, que le gustaba, pues los latidos de su corazón habían incrementado el ritmo bajo sus caricias.

Movida por un impulso y casi atraída hacia el lugar, Elizabeth besó a Darcy en la clavícula. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo apreciar cómo sus manos se crispaban nuevamente y otra mirada a su rostro le indicó que por más que intentara mantenerse serio aquello le había gustado. Otro beso más, subiendo por el cuello que ahora estaba tenso, con los tendones marcándose en la blanquecina piel de Darcy. Otro más, Lizzy notó como la aferraba por la cintura. Otro más, justo bajo la mandíbula, parecía expectante.

Pero en lugar de seguir la chica decidió cambiar de táctica casi por instinto y le propinó un pequeño mordisco en el último lugar en el que había posado sus labios. Escuchó el brusco jadeo de Darcy antes de encontrarse nuevamente cogida en volandas por él, que sin dejarle decir nada se acercó a la bañera antes de meterse, todavía con ella en brazos, de modo que quedó sentado tras ella mientras la recolocaba para que la chica quedara con la espalda apoyada en su pecho y el cuerpo entre sus piernas.

- ¿Te ha disgustado? – preguntó más con curiosidad que con aprensión, sin ser todavía demasiado consciente de que se hallaba en la tina, con la enagua totalmente mojada pegándose a su cuerpo.

- No lo esperaba – respondió tras un corto silencio en el que había estado observando cómo la prenda de vestir de su mujer se pegaba por la espalda a la cadera -. Pero al contrario de lo que haya podido parecer, me ha agradado – y sin previo aviso se inclinó sobre ella para morderle en el punto de unión entre el cuello y la clavícula, provocando un gemido sorprendido de labios de Lizzy -. ¿Y qué valoración recibe por tu parte?

- Pues… - la chica luchaba por recuperar la relativa compostura de hacía poco pero lo cierto era que Darcy estaba yendo con la velocidad necesaria como para incitarla sin acobardarla así que esta vez sí logró hallar las palabras en lugar de consumirse en la vergüenza -… me temo que demuestra una total falta de práctica en éste ámbito pero dicen… - no había esperado a que terminara para volver a morderla con suavidad, aunque esta vez en el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que emitiera un nuevo gemido, más fuerte que el anterior -…que con la práctica se hace el maestro.

- ¿Esta es su valoración final, señora Darcy?

Estaba juguetón. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado y tal vez fuera sólo en aquel ámbito de su vida que Darcy pudiera dejar aflorar ese lado de su persona pero parecía a gusto con aquella situación, disfrutando de su mujer de aquel modo. ¿Hubiera preferido a un hombre serio? ¿Tal vez a uno que sólo estuviera interesado en el resultado final? No, debía admitirlo. Aquel Darcy cariñoso, tierno, paciente y juguetón era otra faceta de él que aunque sabía que desaparecería fuera de aquel dormitorio era totalmente de su agrado.

- Se lo diré dentro de un año, señor Darcy – respondió por ganar tiempo en el mismo momento en el que él mordisqueaba el otro lóbulo de su oreja, momento que además aprovechó para abrazarla por delante, reposando las manos sobre el abdomen de la chica.

Fue en ese instante en el que ella se percató de que se sin apenas enterarse estaba compartiendo un baño con su marido en una ropa que para aquel momento ya no la cubría apenas nada, más con aquel movimiento astuto de Darcy que había conseguido que el tejido quedara tirante entorno a sus pechos y dejara muy poco lugar a la intuición.

Para entonces Elizabeth se había dado cuenta de que aunque seguía estando turbada, ya no se sentía incómoda y que sabía la suerte que iba a correr su ropa antes de que acabara la noche. ¿Por qué no hacerlo ya? No iba a salir con sus enaguas chorreando agua hasta la habitación. Y sin embargo, dudaba. Por nada en especial, simplemente era un gesto que por atípico le costaba. Sus manos fueron hasta su espalda, pero no se pusieron a tirar de las cuerdas mientras intentaba infundirse ánimo en silencio.

- ¿Te ayudo? – su tono de voz en aquel momento era más serio y cariñoso, dejando de lado la broma anterior, aunque Elizabeth no supo interpretar si era por verla en aquel estado de agitación o tal vez por lo que aquello suponía.

- Sí, por favor – respondió en igual tono.

Sus dedos apartaron los de ella de los cordones antes de ponerse a deshacer los lazos con cierta torpeza mientras Lizzie aceptaba los tirones como método de distracción. Notaba la creciente impaciencia de él al lidiar con los nudos y sin embargo parecía más que dispuesto a seguirlo intentando. Por fin cedieron a sus esfuerzos y las enaguas cayeron hacia adelante, dejando al descubierto la espalda de la muchacha.

Lizzie no tuvo tiempo de decidirse a quitarse del todo las enaguas que las manos de su marido ya habían empezado a acariciarle suavemente la piel de la espalda, provocándole un escalofrío de placer mientras todos y cada uno de sus nervios se ponían en estado de alerta, pendiente del movimiento de aquellas manos cariñosas que deseaban recorrer cada centímetro de su piel.

Poco a poco fueron internándose en sus enaguas hasta detenerse en sus caderas, desde donde la sujetaron para ponerla en pie. Ante aquel gesto Lizzie sintió como sus enaguas, impelidas por la falta de sujeción y el peso del agua, descendieron un tanto sobre su cuerpo, dejando su pecho casi al descubierto al caer los tirantes por los hombros y el inicio de sus bien torneados glúteos a la vista. Se le antojaba que todo aquello debería resultarle penoso pero sin embargo sólo se sentía presa de una fuerte expectación nerviosa, deseando y a la vez temiendo.

Darcy se levantó y la abrazó por detrás, depositando un cariñoso beso en su mejilla.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Sí.

La giró, depositando suaves y tiernos besos en sus labios, envolviendo de nuevo el rostro de Lizzie con sus manos y acariciándolo con los dedos, pretendiendo infundir seguridad a su habitualmente elocuente esposa, tras lo cual salió de la bañera y tras ayudarla a salir tomó una toalla con la que envolvió a Elizabeth, que había empezado a tiritar, abrazándola con su cuerpo a través de la toalla. Ella le dirigió una penetrante mirada, con sus ojos castaños muy abiertos y fue aquella mirada la que la calmó, aquella mirada que le decía que la quería de un modo mucho más elocuente que las palabras.

Dejó que sus enaguas cayeran al suelo, quedando entonces sólo envuelta por la toalla y el cuerpo de su esposo, que la besó de nuevo ante aquel gesto, sin poder contener el ardor que sentía por saberla sin ropa. La soltó, rodeándola por la espalda con el brazo y guiándola de vuelta a la habitación, hasta la cama.

Cogió los bordes de la toalla y la miró a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso antes de proceder, ante lo que ella asintió, tomando aire pausadamente y con expresión de cautela, aunque ya no de miedo. La toalla cayó al suelo en medio de ambos sin que ninguno le diera importancia, dejando a Elizabeth expuesta por primera vez ante los ojos de su marido.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa de la tierra – afirmó con rotundidad.

- Para ti – respondió en un intento de aligerar la tensión.

- Para mí.

Le dirigió una sonrisa antes de eliminar la distancia que los separaba y fundirse en un intenso beso que los hizo terminar a los dos tumbados en la cama, él sobre ella.

- Me parece que deberíamos igualar las condiciones – dijo Elizabeth en cuanto él se separó para tomar aire, dando un suave tirón a los calzones empapados que todavía llevaba.

Sin perder la sonrisa cariñosa, Darcy terminó por desvestirse, quedando desnudo sobre ella, piel contra piel. Le acarició el rostro.

- Te amo, Elizabeth Darcy, te quiero como nunca pensé que yo podría querer – la besó, arrasando con todas sus dudas, inseguridades y timideces, quedando rendida entre los brazos de aquel hombre que la amaba contra todo pronóstico, o tal vez contra toda cordura.

- Y yo a ti.

Y así Elizabeth y Fitwilliam Darcy se fundieron en la calidez de su amor, uniendo sus cuerpos y sus almas en una promesa más válida que la que habían hecho horas antes ante Dios, jurándose amor eterno como sólo dos jóvenes enamorados podrían hacerlo.


End file.
